


anatomy and physiology

by mercuryhatter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I mean if you have to study for midterms this is the way to do it, M/M, please excuse the title, this is how science geeks have sex, yeah I wrote sex trust me I'm surprised too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seemed to have abandoned the pen now in favor of nose and lips and stray bits of hair, carefully kissing down the protrusions of Combeferre’s vertebrae, one by one. Combeferre absently listed each one in a soft voice as it was touched. His voice hitched as Jehan reached the lumbar region and then dragged the already low-slung band of his sweatpants down to reach the final vertebra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anatomy and physiology

Combeferre, stretched out shirtless on the bed and regarding his anatomy textbook with bleary eyes, let out a small hum of contentment as he felt Jehan’s nose brush lightly against his spine. The other man was draped on top of him, not wearing anything at all (although that wasn’t unusual for him) and writing his notes across Combeferre’s bare back: equations and constellations and occasionally a line of verse to help him remember something. But he seemed to have abandoned the pen now in favor of nose and lips and stray bits of hair, carefully kissing down the protrusions of Combeferre’s vertebrae, one by one. Combeferre absently listed each one in a soft voice as it was touched. His voice hitched as Jehan reached the lumbar region and then dragged the already low-slung band of his sweatpants down to reach the final vertebra. 

Dragged it down with his _teeth_. Christ. 

Combeferre gave up any semblance of studiousness and rolled over, Jehan raising himself on his elbows with a grin to permit the movement. As Combeferre turned to face him he caught a brief glimpse of Jehan’s pleased expression before that radiant face was applying teeth and tongue to his clavicles, sternum, each of his ribs, xiphoid process… Combeferre breathed the name of each bone softly into the air. He could feel the curve of Jehan’s lips against his skin when he smiled and it almost made up for the fact that he couldn’t see his face. 

Jehan was nosing around his pelvis, the sweatpants now resting somewhere around the midpoint of Combeferre’s femurs, when Combeferre finally gave in and dragged him up for a kiss. 

“God, I love you,” he breathed into Jehan’s open mouth, and Jehan responded with a flood of color beneath his freckles, blood filling the capillaries over his zygomatic arches, his nasal bone, his philtrum. His teeth closed lightly on Combeferre’s lower lip. 

“Love you too,” he murmured, one hand reaching down between them, digits curling around Combeferre and making him gasp. 

“Physiology,” Jehan said, lips still brushing against Combeferre’s with every tense and release of his muscles. “What’s happening right now?” 

Combeferre moaned as Jehan’s hand reshaped its grasp. 

“Dopamine,” he gasped. “Flooding the— the neural pathways—” 

“Mhm?” A long, fluid stroke. Combeferre’s hips thrust upwards. Jehan gently pushed them back down. His free hand was tangling languidly in Combeferre’s hair. 

“Dilated— ah— dilated pupils— blood rushing to the—”

Jehan laughed. Combeferre felt the vibration of the sound waves against the corner of his mouth. 

“I think that’s already happened, love.” 

Combeferre continued to narrate the process in an increasingly broken voice, groaning loudly and rolling his hips up as Jehan’s hand clenched tight around his base. 

“Wait,” he said softly, taking Combeferre’s lips in a long, slow, agonizing kiss. Jehan unclenched his hand as soon as Combeferre was steady again, eliciting a quiet protest, but then Jehan’s length was pressed against Combeferre’s and he had them both in hand and it took maybe five thrusts before Combeferre was gone, arched upward and gasping incoherently while Jehan released them both in favor of rutting into Combeferre’s thigh, clinging onto his shoulders with both hands and finally pressing a hoarse cry into the tendons between Combeferre’s neck and shoulder. 

They simply laid together for a while after that, breathing in unison, soft and malleable against each other. Combeferre started to stroke Jehan’s hair and Jehan nearly purred, nuzzling his shoulder like a cat. It was a few more moments before Jehan shifted his head and suddenly began to shake with laughter. 

“What?” 

“The sheets are purple!” Jehan squeaked, blushing all the way down to his freckled shoulders and hiding his face in Combeferre’s chest. “My notes—” 

Combeferre twisted around to look at the sheets and burst out laughing himself as he realized— the notes Jehan had been writing on his back in purple pen, rubbed into illegibility and transferred through heat and sweat into the once-white sheets. 

“Hush,” he laughed, hand slipping back into Jehan’s hair and curving around his occipital bone. “You were asking me if you could tie-dye them only last week, don’t pretend this is a tragedy to you.” 

“No,” Jehan said, pouting. “But you ruined my theoretical astrophysics.” 

Combeferre buried his snicker in the top of Jehan’s head before guiding him up to eye level, determined to kiss him until he didn’t know a red dwarf from a supernova, or until Combeferre could no longer remember the bones of the hand. Whichever came first.


End file.
